warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Third Party Deals and Rewards
The promotions and giveaways that are listed below are not backed by or related to the Warframe Wikia, Wikia website or the Wikia staff in any way. This page is a record of all rewards and deals that can be obtained through third party webpages and services. Current Rewards Raptr Raptr currently has one reward available to its users. 'Starter Pack' Deal expires September 29th, 2013. 2,000+ are still available as of September 20th, 2013. ;Requirements * Newbie or above in Warframe (according to Raptr's ranking system) * Must have recently run the Raptr Desktop App. * Verified email address * Must be a new player of Warframe as of 8.21.13 ;Rewards * Affinity Booster (3 days) * Credit Booster (3 days) * Braton ** Comes with a Weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. IAHGames Social IAHGames Social currently offers one reward to its users. The deal expires December 31st 2013. ;Requirements #Member of IAHGames Social. ;Rewards * Unique orange IAHGames skin that is usable for Braton and Braton Vandal. ** Comes with a Weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. * Excalibur Pendragon Profile Icon Pack. Media 05feb2c-IAHGamesGunAndExcaliburPromo403x403.jpg|IAHGames Social Deal Warframe.x64 2013-09-20 20-39-20-504.png IAHBRATON.jpg|linktext=IAHgames Braton Skin Rixty ;Requirements #'Buy' platinum with Rixty. ;Rewards * Unique skin the Aklato ** Comes with a Weapon slot. Media Shop.jpg|Rixty deal Warframe0029.jpg|Rixty MOL skin ingame 230410 2013-09-29 00004.png|Aklato RixtyMOL Design View #1 230410 2013-09-29 00005.png|Aklato RixtyMOL Design View #2 Current Deals Steam Steam has a few packages available for purchase, distributed as DLC (one per account) Starter Pack Description: This is the perfect pack for a new player to get a quick start in Warframe. This pack offers the flexibility of choosing what you want based on how you like to play. It will open up your choice of Warframes, weapons and equipment and allow you to more quickly advance in the game. Cost: $39.991 Includes: *500 platinum and 100,000 credits to start stocking up on equipment immediately. *6 random Common MOD Cards to being to upgrade your Warframes and weapons right away. *4 random RARE MOD Cards for extra powerful modifications to your equipment. *The Affinity Booster will rank up your equipment at a faster rate for a few days. *The Credit Booster will allow you to gather credits much quicker for a few days. Tenno Pack Description: This is the ultimate pack for a player who wants the best of the best and wants it right now. It contains lots of purchasing power, a pile of powerful modifications and boosters to keep you advancing quickly. Cost: $99.991 Includes: *1500 platinum and 100,000 credits to buy all the best equipment. *14 random Common MOD Cards. *6 random RARE MOD Cards. *The Affinity Booster will rank up your equipment at a faster rate for a few days. *The Credit Booster will allow you to gather credits much quicker for a few days. Gift Pack Description: Give the gift of Warframe. This pack is a perfect gift for a friend or clan mate who you would like to reward. Perhaps for someone who did you a good deed or offered helpful assistance? For a friend on their birthday? Or even for no reason at all because that is just the kind of player you are. Cost: $39.991 Includes: *500 platinum and 50,000 credits to acquire many of the desirable weapons and Warframes right away. *7 random MOD Cards to begin upgrading your Warframes and weapons. *PLUS, the Affinity Booster to rank up your equipment at a faster rate for a few days. 1 Prices may vary due to steam discounts, promotions, and currency conversions. Bundle Stars Bundle Stars currently offers 1 Warframe related bundle: Quickfire Indie Bundle. Deal expires October 31st, 2013. Cost: $3.46 Includes: *'Warframe in-game content (170 platinum currency)' *GTR Evolution (Includes the RACE 07 base game) *Dark Sector *Cannon Fodder 3 *Septerra Core *Space Pirates and Zombies *1953 - KGB Unleashed *Guardians of Graxia *Guardians of Graxia: Elves & Dwarves Past Rewards Raptr Raptr previously offered the following rewards to its users. 'Starter Pack' Deal has now expired. ;Requirements *Dedicated or above in Warframe (according to Raptr's ranking system) *Must have recently run the Raptr Desktop App *Verified email address ;Rewards * Three Void Keys (predetermined) * Catalyst Blueprint